User blog:Flyingace4/Fanfics: Cant trust anyone.
I got the idea while reading this: http://archiveofourown.org/works/814311/chapters/1539917 Same idea, diffrent characters and plot. Chapter one: Yes, ma'am. "Now, you will not Blow the house up, do ANY science in the microwave,oven, or any household appliance. You will not go ANYWHERE outside of London, or any time outside of the next 5 days. Clear?" Rose said, pacing back and forth in front of her family. "Yes, ma'am." The doctor said. Ashton and Audrey nodded. "Good. Now, you three have fun. Mum might stop by, just so you know." She smiled, kissing them each opn the forehead. "K-9?" She called and a little robot dog wheeled in. "Yes, mistres?" He said. "Keep them out of trouble. Im counting on you." She smiled. "Of course, mistres!" He said, and his little tail went up and down. "Alright, K-9 is in charge, see you in 5 days. Love you!" She said as she headed out the door. "Love you too!" The doctor called out. As soon as her car was down the drive he spun around. "So, who wants to go play zero gravity tennis?" He smiled. Ashton and Audrey smiled. "Only if I get K-9 on my team!" Audrey said, running for the TARDIS. The Doctor and Ashton followed with K-9 behind. "Master! Mistres said not to leave!" He called out, trundling along the hardwood floor. "Oh, you wont tell on us, will you?" He smiled, petting K-9. "No, master." K-9 says, with his little robotic voice showing a little excitment. "Good boy." He smiles and runs to the TARDIS. He throws a switch, and the TARDIS jutters and settles. "Oh, you stinker!" He kicked the consol. "Whats up?" Audrey asked. He brushed back his hair and sighed. "The TARDIS heard your mother, and she's not backing down. We're stuck here, on Earth, in one time. Ugh." He says, sticking out his tounge at the last word. "So what now?" Ashton says. He crosses his arms, flicking a bit of his hair out of his face. "Umm, wanna play a board game?" "Boring. How about something a bit more complex?" Audrey says. "I can teach you to play poker." The Doctor says. "Tony already tought us, remember? I totally mopped the floor with you!" Audrey laughs. The Doctor rolls his eyes. "No, no. I mean venusian poker. Much more fun." He smiles slyly. "Whatever you say." Audrey smiles. "Great! You two, go to the kitchen, be there in a mo." He smiles, running down the TARDIS corridor. Audrey shrugs and they walk out of the TARDIS. ~`~ The two of them sit at the table, K-9 at thier feet. They sipped some hot coco when the Doctor ran in, plopping a grey suitcase on the table. He unlatches it, throwing two purple visors to them. The put them on their heads and smile. "Ready?" He asks. "Ready!" They answer. He throws some squire tiles on the table, along with circular cards. He plopped on his own visor and smiled. "Ok, basically its texas hold 'em with a twist." He says. "You get 3 cards, and you bet some money. This one's 1, this ones 5, this one is 10." He points to the chips. " Category:Blog posts